


Keep me on the edge

by jackie_boy



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie_boy/pseuds/jackie_boy
Summary: Тренер делает короткий шаг вперед, и Рэй медленно переводит на него взгляд. Его лицо расчерчено черными полосами, и сначала Тренер не понимает, что это. Пока, приглядевшись, не видит, что полосы не черные, а бурые. Лицо Рэя в засохшей крови.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Keep me on the edge

Тренер быстро оглядывается по сторонам — узкая улица пуста, светятся редкие окна невысоких домов красного кирпича по обе стороны. Он на пробу дергает ручку двери, прислушивается. Тишина. Прикидывает, сможет ли выбить ее плечом, но решает для начала постучать — и к его вящему удивлению, она открывается. Прайм Тайм уверял, что местные души заблудились так крепко, что и спасать их уже нет смысла, но то, что видит Тренер, заставляет его сердце на секунду жалобно дернуться: худая, мосластая девица в вытянутой майке и грязных пижамных шортах в динозавриках, покачиваясь, держится за дверной косяк. Она вся покрыта пятнами, и Тренер не знает, что из этого — грязь, что — синяки, а что — почерневшие от героина вены.  
— Ты пришел забрать этого придурка? Прайм Тайм говорил, что за ним придут. Он нас всех некисло крипует.  
Если он крипует вас, то в каком состоянии сам? Тренер коротко кивает. Она разворачивается к лестнице в глубине коридора и Тренер осторожно идет за ней.  
Под его ногами хрустят пластиковые стаканы, обрывки жгутов, упаковки из-под детского питания. Весь этот дом внутри покрыт грязью, воздух в нем спертый, как будто даже наличие окон не может справиться с тем, что здешние обитатели окончательно опустились на дно жизни и дышать чем-то посвежее им незачем. Он поднимается вслед за девицей на второй этаж, они идут по сумрачному коридору, устланному протертым, когда-то очень ярким ковром в синих васильках. Тренер ровно дышит ртом — запахи подгоревшей еды, пыли, травы и лекарств образуют мучительно-мерзкий коктейль. Внезапно спутница Тренера безучастно покидает его, махнув напоследок рукой в сторону приоткрытой двери в торце коридора. Тренер облизывает пересохшие губы и заходит.  
Пахнет здесь чуть получше — окно открыто настежь. Обои со стен свисают лохмотьями, письменный стол в углу завален мусором, в его центре — огромное прожженное пятно и почерневшая ложка рядом. Но все это Тренер видит как сквозь пелену. На полу комнаты, поджав колени к груди, лежит Рэй. На нем серые треники, черная толстовка. Очков нет, и открытые глаза невидяще смотрят в пустоту. Тренер делает короткий шаг вперед, и Рэй медленно переводит на него взгляд. Его лицо расчерчено черными полосами и сначала Тренер не понимает, что это. Пока, приглядевшись, не видит, что полосы не черные, а бурые. Лицо Рэя в засохшей крови.  
Тренер закрывает за собой дверь и думает, что что-то похожее он уже видел. 

***

— Отпиши Банни, чтобы подгонял машину.  
Потенциальный партнер непростительно опаздывает. Мики с вежливой заинтересованностью смотрит в меню. Рэймонд лезет в телефон, набирает сообщение Банни. За окнами ресторанчика — плотная ноябрьская ночь. Краем глаза Рэймонд вдруг замечает, что бармен тенью скользнул в подсобку. Он поднимает голову и понимает, что в ресторане они одни.  
— Мики?  
Босс поднимает голову и светлыми глазами смотрит на Рэя. В эту же секунду дверной колокольчик-ветерок издает, пожалуй, самый громкий крик в своей жизни, и парень в черной балаклаве в один прыжок оказывается за спиной у Мики. В его руке блестит лезвие. Реакция Рэя безупречна — он уверен в своем глоке, в своей крепкой правой руке, в своей меткости. Парень валится на чистый кафельный пол в черно-белую клетку. В его балаклаве — лишняя дырка.  
— Рэй?...  
В шее Мики торчит нож. Рэймонд быстро моргает, пытаясь понять, почему обзор стал таким нечетким. Он снимает очки. Они плотно заляпаны кровью Мики.

***

Спустя два часа они сидят в зале ожидания, в порту Ливерпуля. Тренер поглядывает на большие настенные часы. Приветливый мертвый голос женщины-диспетчера объявляет, что до отправления парома к острову Мэн остается десять минут. Руки Рэя безвольно лежат на коленях ладонями вверх.

*** 

В том проклятом доме Тренер усаживает его на узкую солдатскую койку, которую торчки, должно быть, отмутили у “Красного Креста”. Потом спускается на общую кухню за миской с горячей водой. Парочка чистых носовых платков всегда у него в запасе и, осторожно повернув лицо Рэя к себе, он оттирает намертво присохшую кровь с его щек. Рэй изредка моргает и косится на пальцы Тренера. Вынув из сумки чистую одежду, Тренер кладет ее на колени Рэймонда, встает и отворачивается. Открывая в телефоне сайт транспортного департамента, он слышит, как Рэй медленно, обстоятельно копошится за его спиной. 

***

Прайм Тайм, храни его Господь, примчался к Тренеру рано утром и с порога затрещал о том, что “бородатого воротилу Пирсона принесло в притон на Гринвич-стрит, он знает кого-то из местных, его пустили в комнату, но он сидит там уже второй день и не выходит!”.  
О смерти Пирсона Тренер узнал накануне вечером — короткий, сухой некролог на последней полосе выпустила “Daily Print”. Разумеется, кто же еще. Петля на шее Большого Дейва ослабла, и он немедленно, как и присуще негодяям, кинулся мелко мстить.  
— Может, нужно его оттуда забрать? Ты сам говорил, что он терпеть не может торчков. Хочешь, мы привезем его сюда?  
Но Тренер понимал — Рэймонд Смит, по своей воле пришедший в героиновый притон, оставшийся там на два дня, сразу после убийства человека, на которого работал последние пятнадцать лет жизни, нуждается в чем-то большем, чем тренажерный зал и продавленный диван в качестве угла скорби.

***

— Хочешь, я открою окно?  
Они сидят в отдельной каюте, в плексигласовые стекла летят мелкие брызги. Рэй переводит безучастный взгляд на Тренера.  
— Куда мы едем?  
Это его первые слова за сегодня.  
— В Дугласе на побережье стоит дом моих родителей. Ты побудешь какое-то время там.  
— Почему?  
— Есть все основания полагать, что…  
Тренер осекается, думая, насколько правильно было бы сейчас произнести слово “смерть” и “Мики” в одном предложении.  
— Что за тобой тоже придут.  
Рэй встает и сам открывает окно. Его взгляд, направленный на черные волны Ирландского моря, обращается вовнутрь.

***

Скорая, по ощущениям Рэя, едет тысячу лет. Он держит тяжелое, напитанное кровью полотенце у шеи Мики. Кровь Мики толчками вырывается из-под блестящего лезвия ножа и отбирает у Мики жизнь.  
— Не бросай Роуз, Рэй…  
Рэй строптиво машет головой, смаргивая слезы, и смотрит на часы. Он позвонил парамедикам двенадцать минут назад. Мики поднимает белую руку, Рэй незамедлительно хватает его за пальцы, прижимая к своей груди.  
— Давай, дружище. Скажи мне, что у тебя все будет под контролем. Как всегда.  
Глаза Мики закатываются. Рэй вскакивает, подхватывая его под голову, обнимает поперек груди. Прижимает ухо к его сердцу.  
— ... Нет.

***

— Здорова, малой!  
Мужчина в комбинезоне и высоких резиновых сапогах приветливо машет им с причала. Он стоит на носу своей лодки, попыхивая трубкой, и Тренеру кажется, что более пасторальной картины для приветствия прибывающих на остров Мэн просто не бывает. Еще он замечает короткий недоумевающий взгляд Рэя в ответ на “малого”. Это радует Тренера. Радует, что Рэй что-то замечает.  
— Неужели ты надеешься что-то поймать сегодня, Билли Рэй? Штормит же!  
Билли Рэй смеется и машет в его сторону трубкой, мол, видал я таких умников. Тренер подхватывает сумку с вещами, под колкой изморосью они идут в сторону трассы. Уже в автобусе Тренер снова присматривается к Рэю. Он, не отрываясь, вглядывается в море: в острую грань между воздухом и водой, в это время суток такую контрастную, что больно глазам. 

***

Полчаса спустя в приемном покое Королевской университетской больницы Ливерпуля появляется дежурный хирург, чтобы сообщить жене и ближайшим родственникам, что, к сожалению…  
Дальше Рэй не слышит — кидается подхватить сползающую по стене Розалинд. На ее белой рубашке остаются отпечатки его ладоней, все еще липких от крови Мики. Он ощущает на своем плече хватку ее когтистых рук. Слышит ее звериный вой. Мысленно строит перед глазами кирпичную стену, о которую мог бы опереться.  
Его боль велика, но к счастью, пока он этого не понимает.

***

Рэй долго стоит, глядя на дом. Затем не спеша обходит его по периметру и находит задний двор, откуда открывается вид с утеса прямо на залив. За газоном здесь уже много лет никто не следит, и простая скамейка под раскидистой сливой почти вся заросла травой. Он продирается сквозь сухостой и садится, не потрудившись стряхнуть сухие листья. Грань между водой и воздухом все такая же резкая. Только теперь к ней прибавились тяжело нависающие над водой грозовые облака.  
Когда гремит первый гром, Рэй обхватывает себя руками.  
Когда меж черных туч начинают сверкать молнии, на его щеки падают первые слезы.

Стоя в проеме двери, Тренер молча следит глазами за силуэтом на скамейке. С замиранием сердца видит вздрагивающие плечи. Видит опускающуюся голову. Ветер играет прядями на светлом затылке.  
Тренер уходит в темноту дома и принимается за дела: разжечь камин, поставить чайник. Привести в порядок пространство, в котором он вернет Рэймонда Смита к живым. 

***

Рэй выбирает себе комнату отца — комнату, в которой меньше всего вещей. После смерти матери Тренера, отец переселился из их общей спальни наверх, в одну из гостевых. Выбросил сундуки с ностальгическим барахлом, старые статуэтки с полок и устроил себе аскезу: скрипучий стеллаж с книгами, письменный стол, простая кровать под мягким пледом, чьи истрепанные края не раз подшивали материнские руки. Снял тяжелые портьеры, оставил только невесомую тюль. Окна в его комнате всегда были настежь, и в любое время года здесь царила зябкая прохлада.

Первое, что делает Рэй, оказавшись здесь, — открывает окна. Теперь ему не хочется смотреть на море, и он ложится — как есть, в мешковатых вещах Тренера, которые он привез ему, — на жесткую, как доска, кровать. От воротника ветровки пахнет чужим одеколоном и немного — стиральным порошком. Пахнет чистотой. Никакой кровью не пахнет.  
Рэй слышит, как этажом ниже Тренер бродит по запустелому дому, не зная, за что взяться.  
Под тихий шум воды и далекие крики чаек, Рэй засыпает.

***  
Три часа спустя, стоя посреди кое-как приведенной в божий вид гостиной, Тренер отчаянно хочет покурить. С сигаретой лучше думается: какие инструкции выдать Карапузам, кого попросить помочь с информацией о покушении. Как, черт побери, поступить со Смитом. Спустя пару минут сомнений, он решает, что проебать десять лет отсутствия сигарет в своей жизни он вполне может себе позволить — кто за ним следит, в конце концов, кроме собственной совести.  
На пути к двери Тренер вдруг слышит хриплый вскрик. Перескакивая через ступеньки, он несется наверх. Рэй сидит на кровати, в комнате дубак, но волосы Рэя мокрые, а подмышками тренерской ветровки — здоровенные пятна. Тренер идет к окну, закрывает его.  
— Он был там совсем один. Совсем один. К нему никого не пустили.  
Тренер осторожно присаживается на кровать. Он никогда не думал о себе как о чутком человеке, и прямо сейчас состояние Рэя — темный лес для Тренера. В определенной, равнодушной и даже жестокой степени, ему непонятно, как Рэй, источающий ароматы успеха и жизни, зажатой в кулаке, Рэй, чьи начищенные пушки уложили в гроб не одного ублюдка, Рэй, чья звенящая, стальная ярость всегда надежно скрывалась под гладкой маской безупречного консильери Пирсона, может чувствовать себя… так.  
Тренер мог бы всерьез задать себе этот вопрос, вот только его лучшее качество — всегда позволять быть вещам такими, какие они есть, не осуждая и не оценивая. Поэтому он тихонько кладет руку Смиту на плечо.  
— Так обычно и бывает в больницах. В реанимации никого не пускают. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
Едва он произносит “виноват”, как лицо Рэймонда прошивает судорогой.  
И Тренер понимает.

***

Когда-то давно Мики сказал ему: “Никогда ни за что не извиняйся, Рэй. Ты достаточно хорош для этого мира, а он — недостаточно хорош для тебя”. Было это в день, когда Рэй, наконец, свалил из дома после того, как отчим в очередной раз пересчитал ему ребра.  
Огромные, полные невыразимого сочувствия глаза матери смотрели Рэю вслед. Женщина, которая сделала выбор.  
Мики провел его в кампус, раздобыл еды и был готов выслушать. Но Рэй был готов только пожрать и накуриться. С этим Мики мог помочь всегда.  
В Мики это удивительно сочеталось: склонность к высокопарным речам и настоящая, чистая приземленность. За что не извиняться, — переспросил тогда Рэй. За то, что твоя мать — дура, а отчим — жестокий говноед, который самоутверждается за чужой счет. Но я не хотел извиняться, — запальчиво ответил Рэй. Нет, хотел, — ответил Мики, и на этой правдивой ноте разговор себя исчерпал.  
К тому моменту они дружили уже год. Мики настырно лез в криминал, Рэй помогал. Мики превосходно думал. Рэй восхитительно дрался.  
Мики называл их двоих детальками китайской головоломки, над которой часами бьешься, а собрав, не можешь разобрать обратно. Мать Мики называла Рэя “мой золотой”.

Колледж они бросили: сначала Рэй, не проучившись и года, потому что нужно было как-то вывозить на своем горбу мать, а потом и Мики — на последнем курсе, потому что высокие потолки оксфордских корпусов закрывали ему путь наверх. То, что Рэй продолжает помогать матери, между ними никогда не обсуждалось, — Мики мудро рассудил, что уже все сказал на ее счет. Когда отчим Рэя снова загремел в тюрьму, Мики — на тот момент он уже мог себе это позволить — отправил матери Рэя чек на три тысячи долларов и письмо, в котором советовал отчалить куда-нибудь на теплое побережье и особо не трепаться об отъезде по соседям. Вечером разъяренный Рэй стоял у него на пороге, в запале крича, что никто, даже Мики, не имеет права принимать решения за него. Тогда Мики просто сказал, что это был единственный раз.  
И сдержал слово.

***

— Мне нужно вернуться в Ливерпуль.  
Рэй быстро поднимает голову от тарелки. Всю неделю, что он находится здесь, они разговаривают только за ужином. Тренер особо не отсвечивает. Выходит во двор, возится с забором, чем-то стучит в сарае, по вечерам тихо включает в гостиной старый проигрыватель и слушает Эллу Фицджеральд.  
В очередной раз, когда ночью Рэй кричит во сне, Тренер встает, одевается и едет в круглосуточную аптеку. В упаковке валиума шестьдесят таблеток. Он выдает ему по две каждое утро, ненавязчиво оставляя их рядом со стаканом воды на столе после завтрака. По лицу Рэя сложно что-то прочесть, но таблетки он принимает и теперь в его комнате почти всегда тихо.  
— Я поеду с тобой.  
Тренер внимательно смотрит на него. Залегшие под глазами тени, мятая футболка. Не помешал бы душ. Слишком очевидно, насколько сошел с колес поезд смитовской безупречности, волоча за собой вагончики здравого смысла.  
— Нет, не поедешь. Во-первых, мы не знаем, что происходит: ты без телефона, а мне, чтобы в этом разобраться, нужна пара личных встреч. Во-вторых, ты.. не в порядке.  
— Знаешь, я тебе очень благодарен.  
Брови Тренера ползут вверх.  
— Я не знаю, кто еще сейчас мог бы сделать что-то подобное для меня. Спасибо.  
Ощущая непрошенную неловкость, Тренер собирает со стола посуду. Рэй направляется к лестнице.  
— Но, пожалуй, я позволил себе слишком долгий отдых. Мне нужно вернуться и найти того, кто это сделал.  
Тренер в сердцах бросает вилки в раковину.  
— Я не для того притащил тебя сюда, чтобы ты и твой потекший колпак отправились по-идиотски подохнуть. Если бы ты соображал хоть капельку как раньше, ты бы признал: сначала собираем информацию, потом машем пушками — не наоборот.  
Смит молчит добрых пару минут. Потому разворачивается и бьет в стену обоими кулаками — по сторонам от свадебного портрета родителей Тренера. Два кровавых отпечатка костяшек складываются в причудливый узор.  
Потом странно смотрит на Тренера и идет наверх.

***

Все время, пока в прихожей Тренер вежливо, почти ласково разговаривает с Морин — пожилой соседкой из дома напротив, Рэй сидит на ступеньках лестницы. В голове у него кричат чайки и бушует гнев: если сейчас окажется, что Тренер подыскал ему няньку, он, пожалуй, что-нибудь разобьет.  
— Минутку, Морин, я его позову. Рэй!  
Тренер становится внизу лестницы и молча улыбается, глядя наверх. Рэй ловит себя на мысли, что он обескуражен этой улыбкой, не понимает, почему Тренер вообще решил улыбнуться. Он выглядит забавно? У него волосы торчат? Но глядя в это открытое лицо, ему не хочется уточнять. В этом доме не улыбались уже неделю.  
Он знакомится с соседкой, пожимает ее мягкую сухую лапку. Они обсуждают, что она будет заходить дважды в день — проверять, как он тут. Тренер клянется вернуться не позднее субботы. Сейчас четверг. Морин удовлетворенно осматривает Рэя — ей вовсе не кажется, что он больной психопат, читает по ее лицу Рэй. Просто осунувшийся лохматый мужик, который не вполне хорошо себя чувствует. Достаточно сварить ему супчик — и все пройдет.  
Остаток вечера они киснут в гостиной, глядя в телевизор. Тренер время от времени отвлекается на переписки — его телефон то и дело звенит от уведомлений. Начинается дождь, который все набирает силу и к ночи превращается в настоящий ливень.  
Теперь раздается полноценный звонок, и, зажав трубку плечом, Тренер уходит в кухню. Он гремит стеклом и говорит на гаэльском, Рэй с удивлением вслушивается, не понимая ни слова. На столик перед лицом Рэя опускается бутылка скотча и один стакан. Продолжая произносить шотландскую тарабарщину в трубку, Тренер садится на пол, приваливаясь спиной к дивану, и свободной рукой переключает каналы. Рэй молча наблюдает. Последние два дня он игнорирует таблетки, которые оставляет для него Тренер, и его мысли становятся гораздо более собранными, лишаются этой мутной пленки, какая бывает перед глазами сразу после пробуждения.  
Рэй смотрит на шею Тренера, на растянутый воротник его футболки, крепкое плечо с выглядывающими узорами татуировки, и задается горой вопросов — что это за человек? Почему он ему помогает? Какая ему печаль с того, что произошло с Мики?  
Тренер кладет трубку и задирает голову, глядя на Рэя.  
— Включу бейсбол?  
Рэй садится.  
— Я бы не отказался от скотча.  
— Алкоголь нельзя мешать с твоими колесами, так фармацевт сказал.  
— Я уже два дня их не принимаю.  
Тренер поворачивается к Рэю всем корпусом.  
— Изволь объясниться?  
Рэй не понимает, почему ощущает вину.  
— Мне от них совсем тошно. Мысли в черепе не задерживаются.  
Тренер потирает переносицу под очками. Потом встает и идет за вторым стаканом.  
Какое-то время они молча пьют. Потом Тренер рассказывает Рэю, что отца не стало три года назад. Рэй — что он познакомился с Мики в такую же дрянную погоду. Потом они сидят на диване и поругивают бейсболистов. Когда скотч подходит к концу, Рэй крепко спит, откинув голову. Одна рука лежит поперек живота, другая — вдоль спинки дивана. Пару секунд Тренер любуется правильным спокойствием его позы, затем щелкает пультом, закидывает ноги на столик и засыпает тоже. 

Спустя два часа дождь прекращается совсем, и в повисшей тишине Тренер внезапно просыпается, как от толчка в плечо. Рэй сидит в той же позе, только теперь глаза его открыты, и из уголков в волосы на висках убегают мокрые дорожки. Тренер плюет на приличия, тянет его за рукав и обнимает одной рукой, заставляя положить голову себе на плечо. Осторожно гладит по волосам, пока он снова не уснет. Убедившись, что дыхание Рэя ровное и глубокое, тихонько высвобождается, укладывая его на диван, накрывает пледом и уходит курить на террасу, в занимающийся рассвет. 

***

Утром Рэй спускается в тихую кухню. В чистое окно пробивается застенчивое, пост-дождливое солнце. На столе рядком лежат важные, по мнению Тренера, вещи, которые Рэю непременно пригодятся: его отмытые очки в плотном футляре, пачка наличных в зажиме, кнопочный мобильник, старенькая, но чистая беретта и жестяная коробка с нарисованной на крышке гавайской девушкой в венке из ярких цветов. В коробке обнаруживается зиппо и четыре аккуратно, Рэй бы даже сказал — филигранно скрученных косяка. Под коробкой Рэй находит записку. Почерк у Тренера стройный, буквы круглые.

“Если уж ты отказался от таблеток, можешь воспользоваться старушкой Мэри Джейн. Также вынужден оставить тебе ствол, и это, наверно, самое тупое, что я делаю в жизни. Внимательно, Смит: он — чтобы стрелять во врагов, НЕ В ГОЛОВУ. Я не знаю, что у тебя в ней происходит, но пуля порядка там не наведет, поверь мне.  
Слушайся Морин, она славная женщина, и обязательно принесет тебе на ужин что-нибудь вкусное.  
Я все разузнаю. И сразу вернусь. 

Не чуди, придурок.  
М.”

“М”? Очевидно, за этой буквой скрывается имя Тренера, и Рэй в очередной раз ощущает тревожный укол под сердцем — кто это? Но посветлевший разум оказывает отличную услугу: он вдруг понимает, что находится в одиночестве в доме, где Тренер, очевидно, вырос. И лучшим способом занять себя на время, пока его нет, станет узнать про него как можно больше.  
После завтрака Рэй поднимается на чердак и видит, что не прогадал: здесь полно шкафов, сундуков, коробок, — всего того, в чем людям свойственно хранить память. Рэй идет вдоль стены и рассматривает вымпелы, преимущественно бейсбольные. Находит ворох медалей дешевенького металла — призовые места по плаванию: сначала в средней, потом в старшей школе. Находит гитару в потертом кофре — черную, с красными розами на деке. Находит фото Тренера в зеленом берете морского пехотинца. Тренер слабо изменился: такие же внимательные темные глаза с запрятанной на дне смешинкой, густые брови, ровная, честная линия рта.  
Рэй смотрит на фото, и желание улыбнуться этому лицу щекотно ощущается где-то в солнечном сплетении.

В дальнем углу Рэй находит еще одну коробку, как будто специально убранную подальше. В коробке обнаруживаются спицы в клубке, незаконченный полосатый шарф, на дне — книга с рецептами: ворох разноцветных наклеек, такой же круглый, как у Тренера, почерк. На последней странице — номер телефона, и подпись “Отправить Майклу еще носков!”. Книга выскальзывает у Рэя из рук и мягко падает обратно в коробку.  
Какая злая ирония. 

***

Морин действительно заглядывает вечером с большой, укутанной в два чистых полотенца кастрюлей с ароматным бараньим рагу. Рэй сам не замечает, как из тягостного поначалу, ужин превращается в уютный домашний вечер: Морин откалывает сальные шуточки, рассказывает смешные истории про покойного мужа-рыбака, не лезет Рэю в душу, но мимоходом советует наведаться в паб в эту субботу — будут танцы, а значит, будут девушки.  
— Ты симпатичный парень, Рэймонд, уверена, кто-нибудь обязательно захочет с тобой потанцевать. А там — как знать! Может, тот факт, что Майки оставил дом пустым, окажется тебе на руку.  
Они смеются, и Рэй через силу глотает. Ком в горле от осознания того, что Тренер — тоже Майкл, делает его смех вымученным. Морин истолковывает это по-своему.  
— Ладно, дружок. Мне пора смотреть свою викторину. Но я была очень рада провести с тобой время. Верни мне потом полотенца и посуду, желательно чистую.  
Она крепко обнимает Рэя в дверях. Они желают друг другу спокойной ночи. Рэй недолго кружит по темной гостиной, не зажигая свет. Потом включает Эллу Фицджеральд, чей голос внезапно успокаивает его. Он идет на кухню за телефоном, и вдруг понимает, что не знает, куда звонить или писать — Тренер (не Майкл, нет) не оставил номера. И в следующую минуту едва не роняет телефон на пол, потому что тот внезапно вибрирует у него в руке.

“Морин написала, что вы “суперски посидели”. Как ты?”.

Рэй оторопело смотрит в хвост этого сообщения. Как он? Когда у него последний раз об этом спрашивали?

“Гораздо лучше, спасибо ее рагу. Сватает мне местных девчонок. Ты узнал что-нибудь?”.

“Старая сводня. Да, я много чего узнал, но ни слова не скажу тебе по телефону. Даже не спрашивай”.

“Я могу чем-то помочь? Майкл”.

Следующее сообщение приходит с большим перерывом — Рэй успевает найти в холодильнике початую бутылку виски и вспомнить про “старушку” в жестяной коробке. 

“Мама не говорила тебе, что рыться в чужих вещах нехорошо? Да, ты можешь помочь, я расскажу, как, когда вернусь”. 

“Ок.”

Уже сидя на заднем дворе, в старом, но потрясающе уютном плетеном кресле, Рэй получает еще одно сообщение.

“Почему ты пошел в тот притон?”.

Рэй задумчиво смотрит в зеленоватый экран. Чаячьи крики ввинчиваются в уши. Море шумит все громче и агрессивнее. Эллу отсюда едва слышно.

“Мне хотелось оказаться там, где никто не додумается меня искать. Там, где мне было хуже всего”.

***

Рэй не помнит, когда все покатилось в пизду. Его жизнь впервые начала казаться ему обозримой, понятной и наполненной. Видимо, в какой-то момент она стала слишком наполненной, потому что в ней появился хмурый.  
Мики женится на обожаемой Розалинд. Их общие дела идут в гору. Рэй не успевает удивляться появившимся в достатке деньгам. Теперь он может выйти из дома — собственного, на минуточку — в любой вечер недели, и пойти куда глаза глядят, не думая о том, где взять лишнюю сотку, чтобы заплатить за газ.  
Теперь Рэй может заплатить за что угодно. И он платит: сначала за хорошего дизайнера интерьеров. Потом — за костюмы ручной работы. Дальше — за коллекционное холодное оружие. За кулинарные курсы от шеф-повара мишленовского ресторана. Получает удостоверение пилота малой авиации и арендует в аэропорту ангар под свою “Цессну 172”. Изучает языки, скупает дорогие собрания сочинений в кожаных переплетах. Начинает разбираться в антиквариате. Деньги открывают ему глаза, открывают ему вкус к жизни. 

Ставки растут, и их отношения с Мики, во имя всеобщей безопасности, плавно перемещаются в плоскость деловых, почти сухих. Они больше не могут беззаботно дружить — это может дорого обойтись. В обязанности Рэя теперь входит виртуозное решение проблем. Его быстрый, тревожный разум умеет это, как ничто другое. Он всегда знает, где пролегает граница между манипуляцией и запугиванием. Он умеет договариваться, ценит адекватность противников, и никогда не пачкает руки в крови зазря.  
Он всегда умеет остановиться.  
Но с временем Рэй понимает, что умение держать ситуацию под контролем относится только к его работе. Он совершенно не умеет держать под контролем себя. Как только работа ставит его на лезвие, заставляя балансировать между вопросами, кому жить, кому умереть, — он отпускает удила.  
Ночь за ночью он обнаруживает себя в VIP-зонах клубов, в мареве плотного воздуха, гремящей музыки, рук, шарящих под его одеждой. Он знает, что это очень дорогие руки, за ночь порядка восьми сотен, и только поэтому у них есть право его касаться. Сначала на столике перед ним оказывается водка с лаймом, потом — ровненькие дорожки кокаина. Потом, в кабинке туалета с плохими — у Рэя даже портится настроение — репродукциями импрессионистов перед ним на коленях стоит парень. У парня во рту член Рэя. Потом они медленно, увлеченно трахаются, выгоняя из сортира заблудших посетителей своими непристойными звуками. Удовлетворенный, с потной челкой, завесившей глаза, парень предлагает ему ширнуться, “шлифануть кайф”. И Рэй соглашается.

По мнению Рэя и всех античных драматургов, до катарсиса было еще далеко. Но он наступает довольно быстро: в день, когда Рэй просыпается в притоне на Гринвич-стрит. Чувствует запах несвежего постельного белья, ломоту в суставах, дикий сушняк. Окна закрыты и в комнате не осталось даже намека на свежий воздух. Откуда-то из стен доносятся плотные биты Wu Tang Clan. Рэй морщится, с трудом переворачивается на спину и только теперь понимает, что в постели он не один. Рядом, лицом к нему, на животе лежит Кайл, его бедовый туалетный ебарь. Глаза у Кайла открыты и совершенно пусты. Из уголка рта к простыне тянется засохшая нитка слюны. Не успевая толком осознать, что может значить этот пустой взгляд, Рэй видит, как на открытый, красивый глаз Кайла с зеленой радужкой садится большая мясная муха.  
Рэй свешивается с кровати и вдохновенно блюет на протертый ковер.

Следующие два месяца наполнены белыми стенами, пижамными штанами, таблетками по расписанию и душеспасительными беседами. Несмотря на усилия психиатра, тик Рэя никуда не девается. Ему снится зеленый глаз и зеленая муха.  
Мики в бешенстве, но, как и пристало человеку его характера, стабильно навещает Рэя раз в неделю. Полчаса они неловко молчат, сидя на скамье в живописном саду при клинике, затем Мики уезжает, а к вечеру присылает ему смс, в которой “тупой ублюдок” — самое мягкое, а “не знал, что ты настолько мне не доверяешь” — самое обидное.  
Забрав Рэя из клиники, Мики отвозит его на побережье. Там Рэй разок получает в морду, дает одно искреннее обещание и они забывают этот период его жизни, как страшный сон.  
Никогда прежде Рэй не любил Мики так сильно, как в тот день.

***

Стоит раннее утро, в зале пусто, но Тренер на всякий случай подходит к окну и пробегает глазами по улице. У дома напротив припарковано такси, на торпеде он различает ноги дремлющего водителя. Больше никого. Ко входу внизу подруливает вольво, мрачный Банни выходит и открывает дверь Розалинд. На ней черный, будто составленный из углов костюм. Со всей искренностью Тренер вдруг жалеет эти хрупкие плечи.  
Она поднимается и, не утруждаясь дежурными приветствиями, садится к его столу. Тренер молча наливает ей порцию джина в самый чистый из найденных стаканов.  
— Тебе кто-нибудь помогает?  
Розалинд удивленно вскидывает на него глаза. Он говорит ей “ты”, он задает ей вопрос, как друг. Очевидно, в их семье, да и в ближайшем окружении, совсем отвыкли от постороннего участия.  
— У меня есть Дейв. Он взял на себя все вопросы по фермам, его парни объезжают усадьбы, договариваются с владельцами. С поставщиками и ключевыми партнерами я общаюсь сама. Банни набрал еще больше охраны, и она околачивается вокруг дома, соседи просто без ума от счастья.  
Розалинд делает большой глоток из стакана и вдруг недоуменно смотрит на Тренера, ее как будто пугает собственная откровенность. Она тут же решает, что этого достаточно.  
— Где Рэй?  
Тренер садится напротив.  
— Рэй в безопасности. Он скоро свяжется с тобой.  
— О нем заботишься ты?  
Тренеру не очень нравится развитие беседы.  
— Допустим.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он отнесся по-человечески ко мне и моим парням в ситуации, которая этого требовала. Можешь считать это платой по счетам.  
Розалинд вдруг тепло и грустно улыбается.  
— Насколько я знаю, ничего ты ему был не должен.  
Тренер тупо смотрит себе под ноги, ему совершенно не хочется думать о Рэе. Потому что Рэй кричит по ночам, Рэй бродит по дому в темноте, у Рэя стеклянные глаза, он разболтан, разъебан, не принадлежит себе, и это — одна из самых неправильных, по мнению Тренера, вещей в мире. Всего этого он говорить не собирается. Собирается говорить другое.  
— Розалинд, расскажи мне все. И я решу твою проблему.  
“Нашу общую проблему”, добавляет он про себя. 

Глядя вниз, на ринг, по которому уже вовсю скачут Карапузы, Розалинд поворачивается к Тренеру. И ему в очередной раз тяжело смотреть на ее хищный, костистый, составленный из скорби образ. Она пуста и страшна, как Селкет.  
— Окей. Запомним главное: тайваньская поставка удобрений была обещана Мики в треть стоимости за то, что он пускает часть синдиката торговать на улицах. Речь шла только о траве и больше ни о чем.  
Тренер послушно кивает, глядя в свой блокнот.  
— Когда выяснилось, что по Ливерпулю потек тайваньский героин, Мики прикрыл сделку. Сразу после этого Тао, глава синдиката, дал понять, что обратно мы уже не откатимся: можем только смириться, получать свои дивиденты и сидеть молча. Рэй выезжал на переговоры, они ни к чему не привели. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и мы допустили ошибку.  
Тренер вздыхает, прекрасно зная, что услышит следом.  
— Когда Тао узнал, что четверо его курьеров бесследно исчезли, он отправил Мики красноречивое предупреждение — черный мешочек с погребальными благовониями. Мики нашел его у себя под подушкой. Чтобы ты понимал — мы получали подобное регулярно, как подарки на Рождество.  
Розалинд прикуривает, ее сигарета втиснута в изящный костяной мундштук.  
— То, что эти ебаные тайванцы действительно… по-настоящему… решатся!  
Она задыхается, белая кисть кидается к горлу. Тренер тянется подлить ей джина, который Розалинд в один глоток опрокидывает в рот. Глядя на ее длинную шею, он зябко ежится. Ее внутренняя буря кажется Тренеру опустошающей, апокалиптической. После такой либо вставать и разить, либо рассыпаться в прах. Судя по тому, как вспыхивают румянцем щеки Розалинд после джина, рассыпаться в прах будет кто угодно, только не она. Тренер встает, убирая блокнот в задний карман штанов.  
— У меня есть имена и общая картина. В целом, этого достаточно. Я думаю, дальше мы справимся сами.  
Она долго смотрит на него изучающим взглядом, которому не особенно нужны ответы. Потом мягко проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке.  
— Береги себя. И пиздюков своих тоже. И пусть Смит позвонит, как сможет.

Через два часа у Тренера есть все явки. Есть схема складских контейнеров на берегу реки. Есть расписание дежурных смен тайванцев и время проверки, которая планируется в ночь на воскресенье. Еще есть два минивэна и восемь Карапузов, которых, скрепя сердце, приходится отрывать от тренировок и привычного распорядка. Он смотрит в их яростные лица молодых ливерпульских бульдогов, готовых любого порвать силой своей преданности, и ему хочется кинуться головой в воды Мерси. Но ничего. Где-то он это уже видел.

Тренер падает, не раздеваясь, на продавленную кушетку в зале. И спит крепким беспробудным сном человека, решившегося подставить свою и чужие головы во имя справедливости, добра и одной поехавшей крыши.

***  
В субботу Тренер не появляется. И на связь больше не выходит.  
До поздней ночи Рэй слоняется по осточертелой гостиной. Потом распихивает пистолет, деньги, телефон по карманам, оставляет под камнем на террасе записку для Морин и идет в сторону порта. Он успевает на последний паром.

***

Короткий звонок Розалинд, обмен информацией, затем — полминуты горького молчания. Никто из них не произносит нужного имени, но Рэй находит несколько нужных слов. Она прерывисто вздыхает и, мягко попрощавшись, кладет трубку.  
Несколько невыносимо долгих часов после этого Рэй бездумно мотается по городу на одолженной в проверенной мастерской машине. Хвоста за ним нет, но каждое лицо вызывает подозрение. Ближе к полуночи, к назначенному часу, Рэй взвинчен до предела. Припарковавшись напротив спортзала, он не сводит глаз с его дверей.  
Тренер выходит первым. Весь замес впереди, но то, что Тренер — вот он, в порядке, практически заставляет Рэя успокоиться. Коротко осмотревшись, Тренер быстро открывает заднюю дверь первого фургона. Крепкие фигуры его парней грузятся в авто одна за одной. Дождавшись, пока оба автомобиля по очереди трогаются с места, Рэй заводит двигатель. 

***

На обратной дороге с острова он не берет отдельную каюту. Стоит на палубе, позволяя мелким ледяным каплям оседать на лице. Чувствует поясницей приятную тяжесть нагретой его телом рукояти беретты.  
Как только в голове оформился план, Рэй почувствовал себя собой. Как будто сваленный в кучу костюм на полу вдруг встал и обрел форму человека. Человека с целью.  
Перед Ливерпулем Рэй лезет в карман за телефоном и перечитывает их переписку. Тренер написал, что ничего не собирается ему говорить. Теперь, скользя глазами по буквам, Рэй понимает, какое огромное стремление защитить — в этой короткой строчке. Непрошенная нежность кусает Рэя за сердце, но следом тут же приходит страх: Тренер (не Майкл, нет) уехал один. Да, у него есть банда наглого молодняка, но что на самом деле под силу Тренеру — Рэю неведомо. Родительский дом, наполненный памятью и секретами, помог ему понять, каким Тренер был. Но кто он сейчас?  
К счастью, лучшее качество Рэя в том, что он потрясающе прост в нужные моменты. Не тратя ни единой секунды на вопросы себе, он знает — то, что Тренер заслонил его от мира, то, что самым первым он задумался о том, как смерть Мики скажется на нем — важно. Имеет значение.  
Память услужливо подсовывает Рэю ощущение большой и горячей ладони на своих волосах в какой-то из особенно плохих вечеров.  
Он подставляет лицо колючему ветру и нетерпеливо проводит пальцами по холодным поручням. Сегодня он все сделает правильно.

***

Они надежно маскируют оба фургона в двух точках отхода. Карапузы сосредоточенно напяливают на себя амуницию: застегивают бронежилеты, увешиваются стволами, крепят к поясам запасные магазины. Прайм Тайм гарцует парочкой допотопных Ф-1, но никто не впечатлен. Он оскорбленно бубнит, что лучшая школа — это старая школа, и убирает их в карманы жилетки. 

Если бы кто-то сказал Тренеру, что ему снова придется рисковать своими людьми так тупо, он бы с удовольствием съездил за это в зубы. Но, увы, он занимается именно этим — смиренно лежит на животе на низком пригорке, метрах в трехстах от складов, и обводит в бинокль доступную к обзору территорию. Тайваньцы переговариваются по рациям, Тренер знает, что машина с каким-то бугром, приближенным к Тао, подвалит буквально с минуты на минуту. Карапузы рассредоточены по территории, они знают план от и до, он каждого заставил рассказывать его наизусть — и все равно на сердце у Тренера неспокойно. 

Блестящий черный “Эскалэйд”, сыто переваливаясь, вкатывается на пыльный двор складов, освещенный луной. Из него выходят трое: огромных размеров лысый тайванец и двое из охраны по обе стороны от него. Они пересекают расчерченный прожекторами двор и скрываются за жестяными воротами ангара.  
Тренер с удивлением понимает, что осмотром складов сегодня занимаются не шестерки Тао — пожаловал он сам.  
Потом медленно выдыхает. Ведет рукой вдоль бедра, подтягивает винтовку повыше. Еще раз контрольно рассматривает ствол и примерно в этот же момент слышит первый выстрел. Выстрел, который по плану должен был сделать сам.  
Окуляр его бинокля панически шарит по двору и видит, как Чин, вспугнутый из своей засады, под светом беспощадного прожектора несется в его сторону. Тренер не хочет верить, что этот самонадеянный осел попытался первым снять жирного тайваньца, но это очень в духе Чина.  
Почти сразу раздается стрекот автоматов, Чин пригибается так низко, как может, и продолжает бежать. Тренер вскидывает винтовку, но не успевает даже положить палец на курок: два коротких, почти что вежливых хлопка — и выстрелы стихают. Двое охранников из оставшихся во дворе оседают бесформенными мешками. Чин падает в траву в паре шагов от Тренера и дышит так громко, что сомневаться в его благополучии не приходится.  
Секунды Тренер соображает, кто положил охрану, потом осознает, что счет пошел на секунды: в ангаре поднимается шум, резкий, гортанный язык тайваньцев, перемежаясь со звонкими щелчками предохранителей, набирает обороты в тишине ночи. Тренер быстро бормочет в рацию, прицепленную к карману жилета на груди.  
— Пропускаем стадию засады, придурки, окружаем склад!  
Как шустрые и смертоносные гиены, Карапузы поднимаются из травы и бесшумно движутся к стенам ангара. Когда приоткрываются его двери, и первые тайваньцы, размахивая пушками, вываливаются во двор, воздух разрывает какофонией выстрелов.  
Затаившись кто где, Карапузы укладывают тайваньцев в пыль одного за другим. Вооруженные преимущественно УЗИ, те оголтело стреляют по сторонам, практически не целясь. Когда первая волна шума стихает, Тренер внезапно слышит шуршание своей рации.  
— Тао внутри. Отвлеките их, я возьму его на себя.  
Тренер неверяще сдергивает рацию с груди.  
— Ты, больной ублюдок! Разве я не сказал, что вернусь и все расскажу?  
— Хотел оставить все веселье себе, а? Их там как грязи внутри, постарайтесь отвлечь, я зайду через черный вход.  
Тренер глубоко вдыхает через нос и все ругательства, предназначенные Смиту, застревают у него в глотке.  
— Сдохнешь — я сам тебя убью.  
В ответ раздается короткий смешок, рация немеет. Тренер ощущает, как адреналин затапливает сознание — Смит здесь, он, Сатана его забери, здесь.  
Карапузы все еще отстреливаются от занявших оборонительную позицию тайванцев, когда Тренер добирается до Прайм Тайма.  
— Ты, помнится, гранатами светил. Одолжи одну?  
— Только верните потом, это бабушкины.

***

Стоя на ржавой бочке, прямо под узким окном в стене ангара, Рэй обращается в камень. Движутся только его глазные яблоки: он следит, как вокруг жирного Тао мечутся прихлебалы. Кто-то из них говорит по телефону, кто-то внимательно слушает начальника: коротко дергая руками, Тао показывает в сторону дверей ангара. Наверх не смотрит никто.  
Рэй осторожно поднимает беретту с накрученным глушителем. Спин, окружающих Тао, слишком много. В дальней, невидимой для Рэя, части ангара, раздается истошный крик: один из тайваньских бойцов вваливается в квадрат света.  
Рэй быстро моргает. Лицо тайваньца расчерчено красными полосами, он держится за залитую кровью шею.  
Черно-белые клетки кафельного пола вдруг пляшут у Рэя перед глазами.  
Кожа ладоней стынет от фантомного чувства мокрой ткани.  
Запах железа повисает в воздухе.  
Мики умирает. Умирает прямо сейчас.  
Сердце Рэя колотится в ушах, бочка под ногами опасно шатается.  
— У меня есть план, ковбой.  
Рэй вздрагивает и понимает, что тихий голос доносится из рации. Тренер.  
— Будь готов через тридцать секунд.  
Рэй громко сглатывает. Ствол беретты скользит в его мокрых ладонях.  
— Рэй?  
— Здесь. Я понял.

Розалинд сказала, где его похоронили. Рэй не жалеет, что не был там в этот момент. Он с детства ненавидит похороны. Но если сегодня — о, Господи — если сегодня они останутся живы, он придет туда. Он скажет все слова, что так давно толпятся у него в горле. 

Перехватив беретту покрепче холодными ладонями, Рэй ждет. Снаружи ангара вдруг повисает зловещая тишина. И спустя несколько секунд совсем близко раздается взрыв. В едином порыве охрана Тао кидается к дверям ангара, и Тао внезапно оказывается один.  
Рэй длинно выдыхает, быстро прицеливается и под ровную мелодию своего спокойного сердца стреляет ему в затылок. 

***  
Под покровом тихой ливерпульской ночи два белых фургона на перекрестке разъезжаются в разные стороны. В одном — четверо Карапузов и связанные тайваньцы. В другом — четверо Карапузов, Тренер и Рэй. Все живы. Тренер устало закрывает глаза.  
В идиллически тихом спальном районе фургон неожиданно останавливается. Рэй видит в окно простенький белый домишко в колониальном стиле и вопросительно поворачивается к Тренеру. Тот слабо улыбается и машет рукой — мол, видал он таких умников.  
— Это на одну ночь, Смит.  
Прайм Тайм вежливо ждет, положив руки на руль. Тренер подхватывает сумку с винтовкой и кивает Рэю.  
— Пошли.  
Они провожают глазами фургон, заходят в дом, и, не включая свет, Тренер быстро обходит комнаты. Рэй осматривает сумрачный интерьер гостиной, практически на ощупь находит диван, и садится. Тренер чем-то шуршит за его спиной, и спустя минуту комната озаряется теплыми отблесками пламени — для домишки в колониальном стиле камин, безусловно, редкость.  
Рэй поворачивается к свету. Тренер, сложив руки на груди, молча смотрит на огонь.  
Красивый, серьезный профиль.  
Прежде чем сказать, Рэй делает два больших глотка воздуха — так, будто вода лезет ему в горло и мешает вдохнуть.  
— Майкл.  
Он встречает взгляд темных глаз. В них плещется вопрос, отблески пламени и что-то еще.  
— Иди сюда.  
Тренер расстегивает куртку и делает шаг в сторону дивана. Рэй встает и в одно движение стягивает с себя толстовку — толстовку Тренера. Они молча стоят напротив друг друга и в тяжком, горячем воздухе между ними повисают невысказанные слова.  
Тренер первым подается вперед. Мимо по улице проезжает полицейская машина, и они целуются в свете проблесковых, красных и синих, маячков. Им хватает пары мгновений, чтобы подстроиться под ритм друг друга: Рэй подставляется, Тренер жадно вылизывает его рот. Его руки пытаются дотянуться до Рэя везде. Гладят шею, проводят по груди, обнимают за жесткий торс.  
В момент, когда Тренер расстегивает ремень на джинсах, Рэй уже вышагивает из собственных. Огненные всполохи подсвечивают множество шрамов на его теле, а сам он, в порыве безотчетной неловкости, вдруг сцепляет кисти, и выжидающе смотрит на Тренера.  
Остатки самообладания рваными целлофановыми пакетиками летят по ветру. Тренер в несколько шагов оттесняет Рэя к стене, впечатывается в него всем телом, и целует снова — глубоко, яростно, доставая у него из горла плату за каждую секунду собственного страха. Рэй забрасывает руки Тренеру на шею и чувствует, как весь его скелет плавится от возбуждения, и облегчения, и ощущения навсегда покинувшего шею камня.  
Он бесстыдно стонет Тренеру в рот, когда горячие пальцы лезут под резинку его трусов и накрывают изнывающий стояк. В мареве этого пропитанного адреналином и смертью дня топит их обоих: коленом раздвигая ноги Рэя, Тренер покрывает засосами его шею. Раздраженно топчется на месте, освобождаясь от остатков одежды. Рэй пользуется моментом и поворачивается к нему спиной. Тренер с силой кусает себя за щеку, глядя, как по ложбинке гладкой спины стекает капля пота.  
Он трахает Рэя прямо здесь, у стены, стискивая в кулаках его запястья. Рэй откидывает голову ему на плечо, и не сводя черных, как две пропасти, глаз с лица Тренера, стонет так отчаянно сладко, что все это длится гораздо меньше, чем Тренеру бы хотелось.

Позже они лежат на диване, и Рэй, распластавшись на Тренере, не сводит глаз с огня. Его ровное дыхание мягкими толчками отзывается у Тренера в груди.  
— Завтра мне нужно на кладбище.  
Тренер берет Рэя в крепкое кольцо рук.  
— Я поеду с тобой. 

***

Тренер бродит под раскидистыми платанами уже полчаса. Время от времени посматривает на одинокую спину Рэя, который сидит на траве перед широкой плитой черного мрамора, еще достаточно хорошо видимой даже в отдалении. Пройдут месяцы, потом годы, и почва возьмет свое: погребальная плита Мики Пирсона сначала сравняется с уровнем земли, а потом и утонет в ней. Тренер видит, как Рэй тянется смахнуть с плиты редкие листья и опавшие лепестки цветов. Все это время Рэй говорит. И Тренер не слышит слов.

Рэй говорит о том, что никому в жизни он не был обязан так сильно как Мики. Что никто не был ему настолько хорошим другом. Что ни для кого в жизни Рэй не старался так усердно. Ни на кого не равнялся и никого не любил так беззаветно.  
Но ты ушел, Мик. Рэй шепчет, и неосторожная слеза катится по его переносице. Ты ушел, а я остался. И я бы все отдал, лишь бы не переживать это сейчас. Не видеть твоей могилы. Не знать, что от твоей Розалинд остался крепкий, но обгорелый остов. Я ее не брошу. Я заберу ее на остров Мэн, Мик. Покажу ей коробку с недовязанным шарфом. Мы ее не бросим.  
Потому что я живу дальше. И я не извиняюсь, Мик. 

Тренер видит, как Рэй, качнувшись, встает. Вытирает глаза и направляется в его сторону. Становится рядом и они вместе смотрят на вздрагивающие на ветру эустомы в высокой пластиковой вазе рядом с могилой Пирсона. В ладонь Тренера протискиваются пальцы Рэя. Он разворачивает его к себе лицом и крепко обнимает, вжимая кулаки в его спину. 

Спустя два часа они сидят в зале ожидания, в порту Ливерпуля.  
До отправления парома к острову Мэн остается десять минут. 

***

Референсы:  
Тренер: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7ec7cf1bef109164fd332882136e4563/tumblr_ooki5vgmxq1qc5ds6o2_400.gif  
Рэй: https://i.yapx.ru/HCJV8.gif 

Soundtrack:  
Autumn in New York  
Ella Fitzgerald

Passive Hypnoses (Fairmont Remix)  
Alexander Maier, Marius Lehnert, almaMALE

Hope In The Air  
Laura Marling

Look To Your Laurels  
Blue states


End file.
